Magic
All around the world, there are magic users. Various types of magic exist in the world. Light-magic Light-magic involves the creation, manipulation, and use of light to (usually) copy and create weapons. Primarily fighters, Light-magic users have the ability to copy any weapon that they see and create it out of light. Any melee weapon will glow white and be burning hot; any ranged weapons will glow white and have burning (and infinite) ammunition. There is no limit to how many weapons a Light-magic user can copy, though weapons can be forgotten through lack of practice and routine summoning. The weapons are weightless (as they are made of light), and the power behind them comes from the magic users using them. Light-magic users do carry the potential to create their own abilities, such as Due to the need to remember what a weapon looks like and how it works, Light-magic users tend to have excellent visual memory, and not uncommonly eidetic memory, while they lack in auditory memory (the most common issue is having difficulty remembering names and putting names to objects and people). Darkness-magic Nature-magic Technology-magic Technology-magic involves the manipulation and use of technology, electronics, and any data on those electronics. Technology is not restricted to things like computers/electronics--things like transportation, machines, etc. fall under this umbrella of technology. This grants the magic user access to knowledge of how to work whatever that they may need to (say, if someone needed to pilot a boat for whatever reason? They could do it without issue). The knowledge becomes innate and comes out when in, on, or around whatever piece of technology he may be handling. In terms of electronics, they can do the obvious things, switch things on and off, activate or deactivate things, etc telekinetically. With practice, they can potentially switch or interfere (or even block) signals/radiowaves, disrupt/weaken/strengthen internet connections, jam weaponry like guns or things like security systems, and even create physical objects (usually with the assistance of a computer of some kind, including smartphones) and project particular images. They can also potentially focus on "hacking," which is essentially a process that syncs the computer and human mind in order to know exactly how to breach the protections without setting off alarms. There is also a special thing they can do with anything with a touch-screen--if something or someone touches it for long enough, the data of that object or person is transferred to the device and is therefore accessible to the magic user's brain. They are not combat-geared. In fact, their magic by itself does nto have physical combat options. The only real thing that they can do is create firewalls--i.e. red walls of data in the real world that electrocute any outsiders who touch it. Essentially, it is a shield. They tend to have greater percentages of insomnia and bad eyesight, but also have extraordinarily large memories. In the war that created Kaiser and the city of Vegard in its aftermath, Technology-magic users were hunted down and killed in order to weaken the Mages (the magic user army); as a result, they are quite rare nowadays. Not impossible, but rarer than they used to be. Invisibility-magic Healing-magic Electricity-magic Blacksmith-magic Blacksmith-magic evolved due to Torren's use and need for medieval weapons. They are very behind in terms of weapon technology; swords and axes and such are in high demand. As a result, Blacksmith-magic came about from this need. It is a very practical type of magic, and gives the user the ability to shape-shift their hands into different smith's tools, such as a hammer, chisel, tongs, fuller, and the like (in recent years, there appear to even have been those who can turn their hands into blowtorches). With both hands, often the technique of assistants (or if two smiths are just working together), to create anvils and sledgehammers. They are not very combat-oriented, but it is very possible to utilize the magic that way. They also have the ability to heat things up (usually metal) to their melting points via touch; due to this, they have a very strong fire/heat resistance. Normal fires will not hurt them, nor will literally dunking their hands into molten metal. They also have abnormal amounts of strength by birth, which only grows if they continue to work and exercise. They have an innate sense of metals--with practice and learning, a Blacksmith-magic user could tell you exactly what metals are in what (though they can't sense anything else). Blacksmith-magic users have a tendency to be rather beefy and bulky due to their work as smiths, but not all who have this magic are smiths. As a physical effect of their magic, they have very leathery skin, especially their hands and feet. Oxygen-magic Oxygen-magic is subset of Wind-magic--it is speculated to have arrived due to increasing amounts of air pollution and Wind-magic users attempting to keep the air pure. Oxygen-magic users can control levels of oxygen in the air, within a certain area, within water, and within other people. There are some abilities that they share with Wind-magic users, such as the ability to fly/float in the air and control wind currents (though for an Oxygen-magic user, it is much weaker control over much weaker currents). Mostly, though, they control concentrations of oxygen in their environment.They can bring bigger concentrations of oxygen to an area (which usually comes from their bodies or as a multiplier of already-existing oxygen in the air), or they can take it away (i.e. taking away the oxygen supply around a fire to completely extinguish it). They can create large air bubbles in water, and can even concentrate the air around their heads when underwater to breathe for significant periods of time (not forever, since the constant concentration would drain them of their energy). They can also decrease the amount of oxygen in the water. One of the biggest and deadliest things they can do, however, is completely remove oxygen from a person's body. They can take it from a person's lungs, brain, bloodstream--usually this kills a person either instantly or within minutes. They can also block a person's windpipe and prevent them from breathing. Oxygen-magic users actually breathe/give off oxygen and take in carbon dioxide, like plants. Due to elevated levels of oxygen in their bodies, they tend to be overall happier individuals, but are also at greater risk of mood disorders depending on the area they live (more pollution = the greater chance of a mood disorder). Sound-magic Ice-magic Emotion-magic Water-magic Writing-magic Writing-magic is the ability to manipulate reality via writing--what they write becomes truth. If they want to say "An apple appeared on the desk," an apple will appear on the desk. If they want to say, "Kurt tripped over his own feet," Kurt will trip over his own feet. If they want to say, "Two walls of spikes began to close in on the enemy," then two walls of spikes will begin to close in on the enemy. If they want to say, "a beam of concentrated fire shot from the center of the book at the enemy," etc. There are many limitations to this: first, vague wording will not work, especially concerning death. One cannot just write someone's name down and a method of death and the universe will make it so someone will die. It must be specific. One could say, "Heather's heart burst in her chest and she dropped dead." Not, "Heather had a heart attack." Also, this method of affecting people (it doesn't necessarily have to be killing) cannot be used en masse. It can only be used on one person at a time. Creating things such as objects or fire allows for multiplicity. They cannot obtain full control over another person's body--at the very least, not for more than, say, ten seconds at a time. They also cannot control someone's mind, either (though they can place thoughts in other people's heads anonymously). There's also a very interesting ability they have (besides being able to levitate and make books fly around telekinetically): they can drain a book of its ink and use that to absorb objects from the real world and trap them in the pages of the book when the blobs of ink return to the pages. However, this is a very high-level ability, and it takes years of practicing to master without completely draining a person of their entire life force. Some Writing-magic users don't have enough innate power to be able to achieve this (at least, it's far harder for them). Should it continuously be used without rest, the magic user's mind and rational thinking will slowly begin to unravel. They will become more and more unable to distinguish reality from fiction, and struggle to be coherent and comprehend their environment. Hallucinations, dissociation, psychotic breaks. This would, of course, be if one were to push themselves to the brink of death. Exhaustion would come first before the worst of these symptoms arrive. Metal-magic Metal-magic is the control over metals of different kinds. They can stretch, twist, bend, and do other various manipulations to any kind of metal, refined or not. They can also grow and shrink metal compounds. They can detect metals in the earth, as well as heavy metals in food, water, etc. With time and practice, they can also turn various body parts into metal and manipulate them into any shape they desire, as well as turn others into metal via touch if powerful enough. Metal-magic users can also control the amount of heavy metals in another person's body, which can lead to serious health problems for the person--or, it could lead to the Metal-magic user being able to detox a person poisoned via heavy metals. Often metal-magic users will carry a lump of iron or steel around in order to transform it into weapons or tools; they can make these weapons or tools float when using them. Metal-magic users are at a heavier risk of either a deficiency of metals in the body or a surplus, and frequently have to consciously balance the levels of natural heavy metals (i.e. a Metal-magic user with anemia may need to consciously balance their iron levels). Metal-magic users are often metalworkers, partners with blacksmiths, construction workers, or artists/sculptors. Earth-magic Poison-magic Fire-magic Wind-magic Cosmetics-magic Animal-magic